Catarsis
by Yunn Mello
Summary: "Alguna vez Ludwig creyó que jamás debería enamorarse, sin embargo hoy tiene esas confusas emociones entremezcladas que crean una catarsis en su interior indicándole que ha conocido el amor."


**Hola C: Mi segundo intento de la pareja en mi vida, espero les guste :D Son solo frases.  
><strong>

**Título:** "Catarsis"  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> Tabla genérica /  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hetalia Axis Powers  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Alemania / Italia del Norte  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>"Catarsis"<strong>  
>tabla genérica<p>

1. Alemania se siente abatido por las circunstancias: ha perdido la Segunda Guerra Mundial y esta vez no encuentra consuelo en nada para dejar de llorar.

2. Italia ya no pide contacto corporal cansado del rechazo, sin saber que Ludwig no sabe demostrar los sentimientos que lleva en su interior, lamentándose pues desearía rozar sus labios una vez más.

3. Despertar entre las suaves sábanas, sintiendo el aire fresco acariciar su cara y saber que ha dormido una vez más junto a Feliciano, le hace sentir extraordinariamente feliz.

4. Siente su corazón estrujarse de tal manera que pareciera que ya no puede respirar; se pregunta qué le sucede, pero no sabe responder a una cuestión tan banal pues ahora se encuentra cerca de Alemania y no puede razonar.

5. No comprende la actitud de su hermano hacia Alemania; Romano sabe que él se ha enamorado de la nación aliada pero si este no le corresponde, ¿por qué insiste en llamarle macho patatas?

6. La lluvia cae y moja sus cabellos castaños; Feliciano corre entre las gotas con alegría, sujetando a un reacio Ludwig de la mano e invitándole a disfrutar de este momento a su lado.

7. Ludwig esconde la caja de chocolates cuando ve llegar a Feliciano con su hermano; se repite que su idea no es la acertada y se da la media vuelta, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

8. Italia de Norte admira el vuelo de una mariposa y esboza una sonrisa cuando ésta se posa en el cabello del otro; Alemania vira hacia su acompañante y se siente feliz al verle reír.

9. El teléfono suena, sabe que una llamada de auxilio; en un inicio escuchar esa voz del otro lado del auricular le hacían perder la paciencia, hoy le hacen sonreír con ternura, disfrutando del hecho de que Italia le necesite.

10. Se tapa los oídos, escondido debajo de una mesa lleno de pánico por los explosivos en el campo de batalla; su rostro muestra angustia, pues Ludwig prometió que notificaría a sus superiores del ataque y volvería a su lado, pero no ha regresado.

11. Susurra su nombre en sueños, buscando, anhelando volver a escuchar esa respiración a su lado; la culpa le carcome al despertar y recordar que por su culpa Feliciano ya no sujeta en las noches su mano.

12. La manera en que le sonríe en la cena es tan sensual, que Alemania no se puede dominar, haciéndose presa del deseo y arrinconando al otro, comenzándole a besar.

13. Alemania derrama lágrimas amargas cuando ve a su hermano partir; Italia se encuentra a su lado, deseando conocer las palabras adecuadas para confortar a Ludwig, sintiéndose, al no encontrarlas, un completo inútil.*

14. Se altera y corre hacia su casa, recordando esas palabras musitadas hacia el teléfono en el que involucra a su hermano; siente celos, el cuerpo de Italia solo puede ser poseído por el suyo, no por nadie más.

15. A veces Alemania se recrimina a si mismo por buscar tan fervientemente el contacto del otro, pero otras veces solo disfruta, cerrando los ojos cuando siente los labios de Italia buscar su cuello cuando amanecen abrazados.

16. Se sonroja con el contacto de su piel con la suya y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, comenzando desde sus piernas y no puede expresar sonido alguno con su boca; sentir la mano de Italia contra la suya se ha tornado su debilidad.

17. Se repugna a si mismo cuando mira sus manos manchadas con la sangre del otro; Ludwig no comprende del todo el por qué, solo deja que las lágrimas broten de sus ojos al observar como Feliciano es torturado.

18. Alemania comprende que si él huye tan velozmente de su tocar, es por una razón concreta; comienza a aceptar que probablemente Italia no desea sentirle cerca.

19. El viento mueve sus cabellos rubios y este disfruta del instante que, distando de ser destruido por un "Vee~" que aniquila el silencio, incrementa la tranquilidad en el interior del alemán.

20. Ambos decidieron partir en libertad en mutuo acuerdo, suponiendo que serán más felices al disolver su alianza, sin embargo Alemania no comprende el por qué al liberarse de algo que creía era una molestia, pareciese que algo le hace falta.

21. Y en el momento menos preciso, cuando abrazaba por la espalda a Alemania, Feliciano comprendió que la única razón por la cual seguía respirando, la verdadera causa por la que amaba estar con vida era por ese olor característico de él.

22. Mira a lo lejos como Austria espera a Alemania en casa y siente algo en el estómago, como si hubiese comido algo muy picante y le apresara las entrañas; él quisiera ser quien remiende los calzoncillos de Ludwig.

23. Se abraza a si mismo debajo de la nieve, sintiendo como sus guantes cubren sus manos del frio; se replantea la cuestión por la que ha decidido salir de casa, si realmente es tan importante ayudar a Feliciano a cocinar la cena de Navidad; sigue caminando.

24. Italia disfruta la compañía de Alemania a cada momento, por primera vez siente que tiene un amigo y eso le hace sentir un calorcito interno que le agrada.

25. Feliciano se mira al espejo, deseando ser alguien más fuerte, más poderoso, más valeroso; Alemania mira con devoción a Italia, pensando por primera vez que probablemente no se equivocó al formar una alianza con el otro.

26. Cuando reposa su cabeza en su hombro, Alemania desea muy en el fondo que siempre se mantenga a su lado.

27. Despierta agitado, con un temor acrecentándose en su interior; hoy es el gran día y Feliciano no deja de tener la imagen mental de un Ludwig repleto de sangre, las balas nadando en su interior.

28. Italia recurre a un doctor para que le explique qué enfermedad tiene; cada que se acerca a Alemania una opresión se apodera de su pecho y no entiende tampoco porque su respiración se vuelve irregular y sus fuerzas desfallecen cuando lo intenta tocar.

29. La melodía matutina de las aves le hacen despertar; cuando se levanta y mira al espejo sonríe con complicidad al mirar ese ligero moretón en su cuello que Alemania le dejó de recuerdo para rememorar esos instantes de pasión que experimentaron una vez más.

30. Mira hacia el cielo y reconoce esa estrella a la que una vez le pidió un deseo; se aferra al pecho de Alemania y sonríe al pensar que su anhelo se ha tornado realidad.

31. Feliciano, mientras organiza su mudanza junto a Ludwig, recuerda esas noches en las que deseaba tener un hogar, una familia de verdad, una casa en la que no fuese el encargado del aseo; sabe que esta vez la tendrá.

32. Alguna vez Ludwig creyó que jamás debería enamorarse, pues caer en las redes de tan absurdo sentimiento era solo de débiles sin remedio; sin embargo hoy tiene esas confusas emociones entremezcladas al sentir cerca a Italia, creando una catarsis en su interior que le indica que finalmente ha llegado a conocer el amor.

33. Tiene miedo de resultar lastimado de este nuevo sentimiento que llena su interior, de no ser correspondido por aquella persona que se ha ingresado en la coraza de su extraño corazón.

34. Lo que Alemania no debe saber jamás es que Feliciano le teme a las tormentas eléctricas por aquellos rayos que caen con ferocidad en la tierra le recuerdan a esas batallas cruentas a las que el abuelo Roma debía enfrentarse cuando el imperio llegaba a su final.

35. Y, sin planearlo, Alemania había creado uno de esos lazos indestructibles con esa nación; uno de esos lazos que le creaban alegría y a la vez, confusión.

36. Fue cuando decidieron hacer las compras por primera vez juntos, notando sus obvias diferencias al escoger los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche en la que celebrarían su primer aniversario.

37. Gracias a la tecnología Romano sabría donde se encontraba su hermano cada mañana, sin embargo el aparato fallaba, pues a cada momento, sin excepción alguna, indicaba que estaba en compañía de ese macho patatas.

38. Italia abre ese paquete adornado con un listón rojo con ilusión, deseando encontrar dentro aquel regalo que esperaba con ansias desde el año anterior, sin saber que este contenía una sorpresa mayor.

39. "Te amo" le dice con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro y sus ojos brillan con sinceridad; Alemania se sonroja sin poderlo evitar.

40. Puede ser que a varias personas ese aspecto de Italia les desespere, sin embargo, para Alemania, esa inocencia cayendo en lo idiota fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de él.

41. Después de continuas exploraciones a la gran sonrisa de su hermano, Romano ha llegado a una conclusión: Feliciano se ha enamorado.

42. Japón observa las nubes con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse por esos dos que no han regresado después de mencionar que irían a la rivera para caminar un rato.

43. Siempre había pensado que el cielo era inalcanzable, sin embargo su amor le ha demostrado que siempre estuvo en equivocado: ya lo ha tocado siendo levantado por sus brazos.

44. Cuando Alemania le susurra que le quiere al oído, la maravillosa sensación de sentirse correspondido le lleva muy lejos, hasta el paraíso.

45. "Aun cuando todo esto sea pecado y pueda quemarme en las llamas del infierno, yo seguiré amando a Feliciano."

46. El Sol resplandece en su mirada llena de ilusión; es como vislumbrar un rayo de luz que desvanece su orgullo para abrir paso a esa sensación a la que le llaman amor.

47. Bajo la luz de la Luna Italia abraza a Alemania, aceptando la propuesta de toda una vida juntos tener.

48. Mira cabizbajo las ondas que se forman al lanzar una roca hacia el lago que refleja los rayos del astro sol; Ludwig suspira con tristeza lamentándose de haber arruinado aquello que con tanta dedicación deseó.

49. Acaricia su pelo castaño con cariño, sintiendo la suavidad de éste entre sus largos dedos y disfrutando del calor corporal del otro al recargarse en su hombro.

50. "Algún día" dice en el sueño "te regalaré una estrella como te lo he prometido; será cualquiera de esas que te he mostrado, incluso si anhelas poseer una supernova la obtendré cuando lo desees, pues es el precio a cambio de esto que siento cuando estas a mi lado."


End file.
